New Home
by DangerisDanger
Summary: Everyone says if you follow the rules good will come your way but when Miss Swan follows the rules and doesn't change the grade a whole bunch of futas came her way. Why didn't she just change the grade I bet she learned her lesson.


Title: New Home

Author: DangerisDanger

Chapter 1: Bad Luck

Rated: M

Main Character: Bella

Warning: Intense situations, mature settings, and futas

This writing piece is not suitable for children of young ages.

Bella POV

Today was a long day, I had to tell this kid that she failed the test and would have to do tuns of extra credit or she would repeat her senior year. I hear a knock on my door, "come in I am just about to leave." I call behind me as I clean up the chalk board.

I turn around and a beautiful women with slutty clothing on is right in front or me. She has long blonde hair, very tall in her black stilettos towering over me, she has perfect big globe shaped tits with a low v neck shirt showing of the tops of her globes, and is a very thin but curvy body. That tells you don't fuck with me she is a very intimidating.

"Are you miss Swan?" She asks I nod she takes a step forward and I take a step back, my back against the chalkboard. I move past her but she grabs my hands and shoves me face fist into the chalk board, my face pushed to the side. "You are going to bump Lauren's grade up to an A got it bitch?" She says in my ear then spits on my face.

"No I won't bump her grade she doesn't deserve it, get off of me." I say then put she doesn't move, her hands move from my wrists down my sides sliding towards my tits. She rips open my blouse pressing my naked torso against the chalkboard, she rips the rest off roughly. Leaving me in my black lace bra. She un hooks my bra and throws it across the room.

"Then I am going to have to force you." She hisses in my ear before roughly biting and tugging on my ear lobe. Then she presses my naked chest against the rough cold chalkboard her hands grab my tits and roughly massage them she presses her erection into my ass. Wait what she was an erection?

"Do you feel that? It's my giant monster cock pressing against your ass." She growls and roughly grabs my hips bends my torso forward against the chalk board and grinds her erection into my ass. "My cock wants your pussy but I will stop if you say you'll bump up my daughters grade up to an A."

I will not be pressured into bumping that child's grade up when she deserves an F. "No, get off me." I scream and wiggle, she moans and grinds faster and rougher in between my ass cheeks. Then she stops flips me around so my back is pressed against the chalk board. Her sweater is ripped up, she throws it over her head and she has no bra on under neath.

She pulls down her pants and her huge dick is huge and erect looking like its about to explode. I run out of the classroom down the hall to the girls bathroom I hear her running after me and I open a stall door and lock it. I hear silence I close my eyes and lean against the door I open my eyes when I hear shuffling then she is right in front of me smiling.

She reaches behind me and then grabs my ponytail wrapping it around her fist pulling my head down next to her huge balls. She uses her other hand to grab her dick and hit me with it, it hurts because her dick is so hard. "My dick really likes you and wants your mouth around it but there is one thing to get me to stop. I'll give you one last chance before I fuck every hole you have.

I shake my head and she pulls me up using my hair I cry out in pain and she smiles at me then bends her head down sucks on my nipple while pinching the other one. I scream and she lets go pulls my head down face to face with her erect dick that is about to blow.

She pushes my lips against the cum covered tip with so much force that my mouth opens and her gigantic cock stretches my mouth. She moans loudly and moves my head back and forth moaning and groaning, " I knew you were a good cock suck yes just like that. She pulls my head back and forth giving me barely enough room to breath, she pulls back fucking my face.

And then she moves really fast and then her hips start to buckle and she explodes cum in my mouth but there is so much it starts pouring out the sides of my mouth. The force of the cum shooting is pushing my head off her dick but she pushes it back until the cock is fully in my mouth down my throat, still shooting out cum. "Oh my god your mouth feels amazing," She moans.

The cum finally stop shooting out and I start waving my hands around slapping against her but she grabs my hands and pulls them back behind her so her cock gets deeper at this angle down my throat. I try moving my head back but can't she is too strong she drives her hips back and forth fucking my face as her balls slap me in the face. She moans over and over again pulling my arms so far back that I am afraid they are going to pop out the sockets.

"I love your mouth and throat they were made for my cock, you little slut." She growls moving my head, then she speed up fucking my face over and over again her balls slapping me hurting me. Her hips start to buckle and she drops my hands and lets go of my hair I fall to the ground gasping for air panting as cum is all over my face and mouth.

The lady grabs the back of my head pulls me in front of her cock and her huge monster cock explodes cum all over my face. Getting in my eyes, mouth, hair, neck dripping on to my stomach as she throws her head back in bliss as she cums all over me. "I wanna fill up that pussy now, come here my bitch." She says when she stops coming all over me.

I stand up and she walks over to me in the small stall trapping me against the stall door she puts her hands on my hips then snakes them around to the back and grabs my ass. She starts massaging my cheeks while moaning against my neck then she slowly unzips my skirt and rips off my panties. I wince as she grab my bare bottom and pulls me against her.

She sits on the toilet leaning against the wall and I am straddling her waist struggling but she wraps her arms around my waist keeping me here, my tits are in her face and she likes it. Her erection is up and in between my ass cheeks, she rubs her dick in between them moaning. "Which hole should I do first your pussy or that tight little asshole?" She whispers in my ear.

"Neither, let me go." I beg and she laughs at me, nher hands grab my ass and she squeezes my cheeks moving me closer to her and she rubs her head in between my tits hitting them with her head. Then I feel a dick tip poking in me in the ass and I know it's not the lady raping me I turn my head back and a white dick is coming from a glory hole and it's big.

"Looks like someone wants to join us, come in whoever that is." The lady says and I panic and I try to move but the more in move the move her dick moves in between my cheeks. The stall door opens, I hear the lock lock and I look behind me and it's another women that I have never seen before. "That's my partner she and I came here to get the grade changed, she's late."

She has long wavy black hair in a high ponytail, she has popping emerald green eyes, tall like five ten, she is very curvy, huge perfect globes, and a huge erect dick ready to go. "Sorry I am late and missed some of the party. Yum your ass hole looks so tight and I am going to stretch it out for you." The brunette says grabs my but roughly massaging it.

The blonde reaches behind and pushes her huge tip in my pussy and moans as I scream. She is so big as she slams into me moving, so I am being forced to ride her. Then the brunette grabs my hips and bending me over some and presses her dick tip in to my ass hole and I scream again. The stretch is so painful and then she slams in and they both fuck my holes roughly.

"Your pussy is so good Miss Swan and love this ass it can take so much cock just like that mouth I wonder if two cock can fit in that mouth?" She asks and then spits on my tits, my eyes widen two cocks in my mouth I could barely take one but two. "Babe lets speed up I wanna try that ass next." The blonde one says and they both speed up their pounding.

The brunette tightens her grip on my hips and I scream in pain as her ball start slapping me as she pounds deeper, harder, and faster into my tight ass hole. They both moan as their hips start buckling into me as they explode their cum into my holes as they moaning in bliss. There is so much cum it over flows out of my ass and pussy making a huge mess of cum. So gross.

"I want the sluts mouth of me now,"the brunette growls in my ear then wraps my hair around her fist roughly and pulling my head over to her shoulder. She kisses my neck leaving a red lipstick mark on my neck next to the ones the blonde made. "My name is Carmen and that's Irina and we love to fuck," the brunette whispers says with a rough voice then cups my tit roughly.

"Get on you knees bitch right in front of me," Carmen commands and I get on my knees slowly her grip on my hair still painfully tight. Irina gets of the toilet and leans against the door. Carmen sits down on the toilet and opens her leg her erection pointing straight at me with pre cum leaking out the tip my mouth right in front of the tip. "Lick the cum off bitch." She commands.

I don't move, Irina grabs my hips and yanks them up forcing me onto all fours. Irina slaps my ass cheeks and roughly massages then grinds her erection into my ass while moaning in bliss. Carmen slaps me and it really hurts, "do it or she will stretch that asshole like I did." I don't move to lick her dick and Irina presses her huge tip into my ass hole, the stretch hurts a lot.

If I scream she will slam her cock in my mouth and I don't want that to happen. Irina grabs my hips tightly then slams her entire dick into my tight ass hole as I scream. Carmen slams her dick into my mouth all the way in. My top lip is touching her pubic hair and my bottom lip is on her balls. Irina moans and Carmen smiles at me as tears rolls down my face

Breathing is hard to do because her dick is down my throat, "do you like that you little slut my big monster cock in your mouth and then another monster cock slamming into your slutty little asshole." Carmen purrs down at me. Then she pulls her dick out my mouth cummin all over it and my mouth she waves it in front of my face. Then Irina slowly pulls out I gasp for air.

"Do you want some more cock you little slut?" She asks and I shake my head and close my mouth, Irina slams into my ass and I scream in pain as she continues to slam in and out of my ass. "Oh you want some more" she purrs and then slams in my mouth and drags my head all the way down on her dick then pulls out a little gagging me over and over again.

Carmen moans as she gags me fucking me face over and over again. Cum is all over the place, Irina continues pounding into my ass hole moaning as she fucks me. Carmen moans as she slaps my face, "you like my cock don't you I knew you were a dirty little whore." Carmen says then spits on my face again as she holds my heard all the way down on her dick as she cums.

Carmen pulls out of my mouth and continues cumming all over my face making me feel like a whore,Irina pulls out of ass and then cum all over my ass. Carmen throws me off of her onto Irina then bends down wraps her hand around my throat pulling me to face level. "Are you going to change that grade or are we going to repeat that again." She asks tightening her grip.

"I'll change it just let me go please." I beg and she shakes her head and then she slams my body against the wall and opens my legs with her knees then presses her tip against my pussy. Then pushes it in, I scream slash sob as she pulls out then pushes in again using her grip on my neck to get a better angle. She grabs my hips pounding into my pussy.

Carmen takes a step back and my torsos falls back because of no back support and I see an upside down Irina getting on her knees in front of me. I scream as Carmen continuously pounds into my pussy. Irina takes my nipple into her mouth sucking softly then she switches nipples sucking softly. "Your nipples taste so good I want more," Irina says then sucks painfully.

Then bits down and pulls my nipple roughly grabbing my boob with her soft hands squeezing painfully. "I love these tits so round and playful," Irina moans into my ear causing constant pain from Carmen fucking me and Irina using my boobs as if their her favorite toy. Carmen's hip start to buckle and the fucking got really intense and then she cum a inside of me then she holds my hips.

Carmen lets go of my hips and cums all over me then flips me over on to my stomach the cold tile floor making me cold. She pulls my hips up onto my knees my torso still on the floor and rubs her dick in between my ass cheeks. Carmen then presses the tip of her monster cock into my ass while holding my hips. She presses her dick tip into my ass pushing until it slides in.

I scream as she keeps her monster cock in my ass stretching it as she flexes and wiggles in my ass. "This is such a tight ass hole, I am going to have to stretch this ass hole again my stretching earlier didn't work." Carmen purrs and pulls out a little and slams back in moaning as she does. Carmen pulls out halfway then slams in her balls slap my pussy I wince.

"How can an ass be this fucking tight and perfect, I may have to come and visit you Miss Swan especially this ass." Carmen moans and pounds into getting faster and faster slamming in harder and harder as her dick gets deeper and deeper into my ass. Her hips start to buckling and her hands move and grab my tits and pull my tits in and away using them to fuck me.

She starts to shake uncontrollably into my back then coming long and hard into my ass but there isn't enough room so the force of her cum is making her dick slide out but she fights it. The cum shoots out everywhere including all over my ass and filling up my ass with her warm, slimy, and sticky cum. I collapse as she lets go and she continues shooting out cum all over my back.

Irina who has been jacking off sitting on the toilet starts making out with Carmen. Carmen moves and straddles Irina on the toilet, Irina positions her dick with Carmen's ass hole and then they start fucking. I crawl over to the stall door and un lock it then crawl out the girls bathroom. I find my balance heading to my classroom put on a lab coat and my flats and move slowly toward the office.

I swing open the door to the principles office and collapse in one of her leather chairs. She is on the phone but quickly hangs up, Rose then comes over to me with concerned eyes, "what happened and why are you covered in cum?" She asks and I tell her what happened and she gasps then gets up to call the police, she tells them what happened in a hushed tone.

Rose the principle and I raise our heads when we hear the phone ring loudly, "it's probably the police." She says then gets up to answer the phone, while she was on the phone I use her private shower and was now all nice and clean resting on her couch. She opens the door and two police officer come in along with Irina and Carmen in hand coughs glaring at me, I shiver.

"Are these the two women that assaulted you Miss Swan," a beautiful brunette cop asked me and I nod the two cops leave and I get up. The door opens again and this time it's just the cops, with out Irina and Carmen. The brunette and the blonde cop lead me to the car and drive me down to the station for questioning. I don't know where Irina and Carmen are.

The brunette has long straight hair laying flat on her back she is a big tall muscular women with huge tits and a huge ass. Her boobs are the size of an actual globe and has a huge bubble but with a perfect curve of the ass. The brunette has toned strong arms, medium sized tones legs and a toned stomach. Her uniform fit her perfectly, she sat in the back of the cop car with me.

The blonde was the same except with blonde hair, she is driving the car like there is no tomorrow. The brunette wraps her arm around my waist pulling me toward her she wraps my hair around her finger while staring intently at my face and body. My lab coat had a few buttons un down showing of some cleavage that the brunette cop was enjoying that a little to much.

The brunette cop un buttons a couple more buttons I slap her hands but she grabs them and pins me to the car window. "Carmen and Irina were right you have an amazing body that I will enjoy playing with over and over agin." The brunette cop say and the car speed off passing the police station and drives up to a huge mansion with Irina and Carmen out front waiting.

Carmen has on a black, one shoulder skin tight shirt that stopped under her bust showing of her toned tanned stomach, she also has on a black bikini under. Carmen's hair is in waves down her back with a bikini bottom on her balls that's the only thing in the bikini the rest of her dick is leaning against her stomach at an angle. She has on black sandal wedges smiling at me.

Irina has on a navy blue triangle bikini with no coverage her tit was the only thing covered but the rest of her globes were just out there. She has on a navy bikini bottom with black six inch designer shoes with a red sole. Her balls were also the only thing in bikini bottom and her dick was also leaning against her stomach react and she

"I am changed," called a females voice inside then the front door opens of this house and out walks the principle in a red triangle bikini. She has a dick, her balls are the only thing in that bikini bottom the rest of her dick is leaning against her stomach. She smiles at me making my stomach turn she has on red stilettos, then she waves at me. She never called the police.

The brunette officer unbuttoned her police shirt and throws it behind her revealing her black lace bra and her huge globe tits. She undoes her pants and also throws them behind her leaving a very erect dick and some black flats, she wraps her arm around my waist bringing me to her side and slaps my but. I jump, she grabs my but roughly massaging it then she slaps it again.

"I love this ass, we will have lots of fun with this ass don't you think Kate?" She purrs then grabs my ass with both hands bringing me right in from of her as I struggle to get free. The brunette pulls me up using my ass and Kate wraps my legs around the brunettes waist using handcuffs to secure me. Kate walks behind me an pulls my buttoned lab coat open so my tits are visible.

"Yes Tanya, we will have lots of fun all five of us." Kate says grabbing my tits from behind massaging them while moaning and pressing her erection in between my ass cheeks. Tanya grinds her erection into my vagina moaning loudly. "Let's take this inside Tanya, to the pool I feel like skinny dipping how bout you?" Kate purrs to Tanya, then slaps my ass leading the way.

Tanya follows Kate behind the mansion to the pool. Tanya reaches behind her and un hooks her bra then un cuffs my handcuffs making me fall hard to the ground with a loud thud. Tanya has a lot of muscle all over her body she is twice as strong as me and way taller than I may.n She scoops me up laying me down on my back on the pool chair with my head hanging of the bottom. She sits at the top.

Tanya leans against the back of the chair and opens my legs, Kate cuffs my hands and arms to the chair keeping me in this position. Tanya hooks her arms under my legs and grinds her erection into my vagina and Kate gets on all fours in front of me and her dick tip is positioned at my lips. Tanya places her tip at my entrance, I can feel that it's big.

"Open wide bitch, aren't you hungry for some monster cock," says Kate then pushes her huge tip against my mouth but I keep it closed, then Tanya slams into my entrance and I scream then I am gaged by Kate's monster cock being shoved down my throat and starting to fuck my mouth. Tanya pulls back, then slams into my core pounding each time getting more painful.

They moan in unison her cock is making it really hard to breathe and I have never felt so much pain in my vagina the stretch offer monster cock in my tight pussy is unimaginably painful. "I'm going to cum but I want you to taste it all bitch," Kate moans as I scream around her cock she pulls it out just the tip is in my mouth and she fills my mouth with a ton of cum, to much.

The cum pours out of my mouth and then she slams the entire dick in my mouth and starts fucking it violently cum going everywhere in my hair, eyes and all around my mouth. Tanya's pounding gets faster harder her hips start shaking violently she holds my hips plunging her entire cock in my pussy and holds it inside me. She moans loudly before cumming inside of me.

The cum never seems to end as fills me up then pull out still cumming, she sprays my torso with her cum as cum pours out my center. "That's a a nice tight pussy you liked that, didn't you slut? Me fucking your tight pussy as Kate fucks that dirty little mouth of yours." Tanya says then un cuffs me. She yanks me up the cum is everywhere on my bod, my legs go numb when I stand.

Tanya lifts me bridal style carrying me to the bathroom in the mansion the other women with dicks follow behind naked smiling. They have stripped their bikinis and have devious smiles that are scaring me, I am so tired I just wanna die. Tanya stops walking when we have reached a large tub it could be a small swimming pool filled with bubbles. Tanya sets me inside of the big tub.

I moan at warmth of the water all of the women get in and groan, Kate and Tanya sit next to me wrapping their arms around my waist. Carmen sits next to Kate then Rose and Irina sits next to Tanya they are all smiling and looking at me like I am something to eat I am not. Kate puts her lips next to my ear and whispers,"listen to what we command and you will get home faster."

I gulp then Tanya raps my hair around her fist and pulls my head next to her tit which was right next to me fully out the water and really big. They are all so tall and I am so short "suck on it bitch" I look at her smiling down at me I open my mouth to deny but she shoves her tit in my mouth. I am on all four with Tanya's tit in my mouth Kate gets up behind me

She gets off the bench in the water but keeps her foot on the bottom and her leg on the bench, she positions the tip of her dick at my asshole she pushes but the tip won't go in. She dunks her dick in the water and then spits on my ass hole then tries again her tip slides in she slams in to my ass I scream. Tanya brings my mouth to hers, then kisses me.

Shoving her tongue in my mouth, exploring and tasting me as I scream again Kate slams into my ass again moaning loudly as she does. Then she start pounding every time Kate fucks my ass I scream or wince. Tanya sits on the due of the tub and brings my head to her balls. Then brings my lips to her tip getting pre cum all over my lips then she slides her dick into my mouth.

She bobs my head each time bringing my head farther and farther down her monster cock gagging me each time I scream. I can't help but scream when Kate is constantly pounding into my ass hole but I barely goes back in each time. They are both moaning so loud and the other shemale rapist are watching while jacking off it's really disturbing how they enjoy this.

Kate stops fucking me and keeps her dick inside my ass hole and starts shaking and buckling against me with her hips she cums deep inside of my filling up my entire asshole with cum. There is so much but my ass is so tight that it's keeping all of the cum inside of my ass except a little that is dripping out. It feels so gross and it's extremely uncomfortable, Tanya's dick is going so deep.

Kate slaps my ass the cum explodes out of my ass and it feels so good the empty of her nasty ass cum. Kate bites my ass and slaps it until it is scarlet red, her slap is so hard I jerk forward making Tanya's dick go deeper down my throat. Her hips start to buckle and she cums down my throat, good not in my mouth I don't want to taste it again she pulls out my mouth.

Tanya pushes me in the tub and I float on top for a while then, Tanya spreads my legs and slams in. Tanya lifts up my torso so I am being bounce fucked and my tits are bouncing in her face, she catches one in her mouth and sucks hard on it. Thrusting her hips up office toy fucking the shit out of me, she leans back so I am bouncing in an arch so she can get a a deeper angle inside of me.

She smiles at me while fucking me the pain is constant but I am used to it now, her bounces get shorter and faster. Her dick gets deeper inside of me as she shakes then cums inside of me. The cum oozes out of my center making a sticky mess everywhere. "Your pussy is so tight squeezing my monster cock while I fuck you, you love me delicious cum don't you?" She purrs.

I shiver at her tone and then I am passed to Kate who throws me over the ledge so that my ass is only visible. She grabs my hips and slams her cock into my pussy and then moans loudly as we connect and then pulls almost all the way out and then slams in again she repeats this sequence over and over again. Then she speed up her torso meeting my ass making it jiggle.

You can hear the loud slap of us meeting every time she connects up my legs meet the edge of the pool making another loud noise. I am going to have so many bruises everywhere, I should have just said I would change the grade in the beginning but no I had to do the right thing which ended up making me get raped. I hope they are going to send me home eventually.

I am so drained from this day, Kate pulls out before coming then flips me over and cumming in my face. She pushes my head down and slaps me with her dick, "my cock loves you slut and it wants to enter that sweet sweet mouth again." Kate purrs then hits me with her huge cock again, I open my mouth and she smiles seeing that my spirit has been broken, I have given up.

I zone out while she stretches my face by fucking it to the extreme and hurting my lunge by not giving me enough air to breathe. Her balls keep hitting me in the face it hurts because they are so huge and hard while they keeping coming to contact with my face over and over again. "My balls like to hit you in the face," Kate moans, then cums down my throat, she pulls out slowly.

Tanya lifts up my head and wraps my hair around her fist getting a good grip she pulls my head down to her dicks level. I slowly open my mouth and she slowly slides her dick in my mouth pulling my head back and forth on her dick. "I wanna savor this last mouth fuck before I have to share you my little bitch." Tanya purrs down at me and pulls out of my mouth, she smiles at me.

She cums all over my tits and the worm liquid slides down my boobs slowly covering them in her cum. Kate and Tanya pull me out the tub and drag me into a room. Rose the principle and Carmen and Irina follow them to this room. In the room is a huge king sized bed but on the wall were various things to tie me up with, blond fold, gag, torture. Tanya and Kate leave the room.

I am left with Rose, Irina, and Carmen a bed and a bunch of toys they can use.

Fuck me,

I hope you guys like my new story. Give me five reviews and you will get the next update faster but I am going to try to update on every other Monday. You should read my other stories they haven't been updated because my mom died and I needed some time to grieve before I updated. This story will have 25 chapters and 5,500 words each chapter. Tell your friends about me and I will update faster and post more new stories.


End file.
